


A Demon's Love

by ilovemyTobi, reysxywalkers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Corruption, D'AWWWWW, Demons, Fluff, Innocent Minds, M/M, Romance, Roses, Smut, Yaoi, talking to one's self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysxywalkers/pseuds/reysxywalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets bored, Finny's the perfect little garden boy to mess with. It blooms into an innocent relationship.<br/>It's all fun and games until someone else thinks Finny is a cute playtoy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking to one's self.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Kayte, because she had to deal with my fangirling for a few days. And she's quite a fangirl herself.

Sebastian tucked Boo-Chan into his covers, “You must rest Master Phantomhive, your flu will only get better if you sleep.”

Ciel blinked a few times, “But, I have work to do and…” he trailed off, feeling exhausted, a nap sounded pretty good about now…

“Don’t worry, I’ll wake you for afternoon tea. Just please rest, you are looking dreadfully pale this morning.” Sebastian put his gloved hand on Ciel’s forehead, “You have a fever also, it’s settled. You won’t be doing anything today and possibly tomorrow.”

Ciel didn’t argue when Sebastian closed the curtains and gave a bow, “Rest well Boo-Chan.” And suddenly Ciel was alone. It was weird seeing the light peek through the curtains and hear the birds outside. Spring was blooming yet he was shrinking.

Maybe a quick nap…

After cleaning the house, twice; Sebastian ran out of things to do and was dreadfully bored, might as well check up on Finny, see if he planted the roses that Lizzy sent. Plus it might be something to distract him, Finny was so cute and innocent. It might be fun to mess around with him until the Earl woke…

Finny glared at the shears he was using, “C’mon!! Don’t go dull on me!” he shouted, hmm that wasn’t working, maybe a gentle approach, “I know you can do it Mr. Shears! I have seen you do it before!” he snipped at a loose branch sticking out of a bush he was cutting. It fell to the ground.

“Yayy!!” Finn danced about in happiness, “See I knew you could do it!” he hugged the shears to his chest.

“Do what?”

The garden boy jumped a foot in the air as he heard the butler’s voice over his shoulder, he flailed the shears in the air. Sebastian caught them with ease and laughed. His laugh made Finny's skin prickle.

“You should be more careful Finnian, when you use these shears.” Sebastian said with a smirk, catching the boy talking to the shears had planted an idea in the butlers head. He handed the shears back to their owner.

While the Earl was sick he could have his entertainment by messing with the gardener. Finn was a cute little innocent soul, wouldn’t it be fun to corrupt it? To make the Strawberry blonde blush and stutter? Like he was now?

“M-Mr. S-Sebastian! I didn’t see you there!!” Finn gasped, blushing madly, embarrassed that he had been caught talking to garden shears.

“Of course you didn’t, no one ever sees me coming,” Sebastian’s red eyes connected with Finny’s green ones for a moment, “Anyway, have you planted those roses?”

“Yes of course!” he beamed a smile.

“Show me, I don’t want Elizabeth to be disappointed.”

The gardener felt self-conscious as he lead Sebastian around the hedges and over to the rose garden. He could feel the butler’s eyes on his back, or was he just overthinking things? “They are still budding but in a few days there will be so many roses that we’ll be swimming in them!”

“What colors will they bloom?” the butler asked crossing his arms, it wasn't a terrible garden, at least it wasn’t in flames…

“All sorts! Pink, Red, Blue, Purple and Black…” Finn frowned at the last color.

“Do you not like the color black?” Sebastian asked, he almost laughed, he must find my suit horrid.

“No, it’s a fine color, it’s just that black roses always die the fastest and it always makes me sad to see them fall because they are so rare!” the redhead explained.

“I see, Black roses are rare I suppose, maybe we will get lucky and they will live over summer.” He took a step towards Finny, he bent down so his face was hovering right next to the blushing gardener, “Keep up the good work.”

Finny couldn’t form words, the butler had never gotten this close to him before!

The next thing he knew Sebastian was gone, only leaving his words in Finn’s ear and the faint smell of tea (the butler always smelled of it and wood polish) in his wake.

“Yes Mr. Sebastian,” he said aloud, he smiled, this was the first time he had ever complimented Finn! “I’ll make these roses live!” he pumped a fist into the air.

He could hear faint laugher from somewhere, he turned to see Sebastian smile and enter the mansion.

Oh how embarrassing, he buried his head in his hands. Sebastian had good ears and good sight, he keeps catching me talking to myself. He must think I am crazy.


	2. Best Day Ever

Throughout the next two days Sebastian visited Finny in the garden when he wasn’t busy attending to Boo-Chan. He learned that Finnian had the adorable habit of talking to either himself or the garden tool he handled. It fueled Sebastian a little more. This visit was quite different than the others.

“The roses won’t bloom! I’ve tried so hard and they won’t bloom!” The gardener whined.

Sebastian tapped a gloved hand on his chin, “Oh how troublesome, have you been watering them properly?” he asked.

“Of course! I come by every morning and sprinkle them! Then I pull the weeds! But they keep being stubborn!” Finny frowned in despair, “I am a terrible gardener.” He wailed.

Sebastian made a ‘tisk’ noise, and shook his head. “Finnian you are a fine gardener! The best! Why else would we employ you at the Phantomhive estate? We only allow the best.” It was half a lie, but anything to ease the boy.

“That’s why they have you, to make up for us.” Finny grumbled.

Seeing how un-characteristically sad Finny was made Sebastian frown deeper. He definatly didn’t like the sight of his golden boy depressed. “I have noticed that you have the habit of talking to yourself while you work, why is that?” Then he realized that he had just claimed Finnian as his, but he technically was as of now.

Finny gave a nervous chuckle and scratched behind his head, “Well my mom told me when I was little that if you talk to the plants that they will grow better and bloom bigger. It’s kinda silly.”

“No, she was perfectly right.” Sebastian petted a bud on a near-by rose bush. “Carbon Dioxide is what a flower needs to grow, it’s like their air. It’s no folks tale, you should talk to these roses more and maybe they will bloom.” He suggested.

Finny beamed, “Thanks Mr. Sebastian! I’ll talk to these flowers all day if I have to! Leave it to me!” he exclaimed.

Sebastian patted the young teen on the head, “You’re too cute.” And with that he began to walk back towards the mansion.

He smells of rain and spring flowers, how lovely. Sebastian hummed as he entered the manor.

Maylene peaked out from behind a hedge, she had seen the whole thing, as usual she has been stalking her Sebby like usual. But it surprised her that he had come out here, just to speak with Finny.

And why had he touched Finn!? And why was Finny smiling so much now? Spinning in circles.

The garden boy felt like he was on fire, he couldn’t stop smiling, Mr. Sebastian believed in him! He felt giddy and special.

“Did you hear that!?” he giggled as he plopped down next to a rose bush,   
Sebastian thinks talking to you guys will make you finally bloom!” He petted a bud like the butler had done before.

“Mr. Sebastian can be scary, but lately he’s been real nice to me! Didn’t you see when he patted my hair!? My head feels all warm and fuzzy now.” He moved on to the next bush.

“It kinda makes me wanna never wash my hair again, But then if he ever touched my head again he would probably be disgusted because it would be greasy! But that is if he touches me again! Oh I hope he does.” He smiled.

Maylene frowned and walked up to her companion, who was having a little too much fun talking to the plants. “Oi! Finny! How in the world do you get Mr. Sebastian to talk to you so much!?” she asked.

Finny looked up at her, “I have no idea! A few days ago he visited me in the garden and he keeps coming to check up on me, I think it’s because Lizzy is going to visit again soon. If she sees that her roses aren’t blooming she might get mad. And Sebastian likes to keep her and Ciel happy.” He suggested.

“That is a good point,” the maid sighed, “I just wish Mr. Sebastian would talk to me that much and touch my hair.” Something was off, there was something in the way Sebastian looked at Finnian. Like Finny was his next meal or something.

“I shouldn’t worry I suppose,” she would let this play out, who knows. What if Sebastian liked young boys? He certainly liked the master.

As she tottered after Sebastian. Finny sighed, he had forgotten how much she loved Mr. Sebastian. She always squealed and blushed around him…

But that’s what I am doing now, he thought to himself.

“No it’s just the spring air that’s gotten to us, I don’t have a crush on the butler!” he said cheerfully, trying to believe it.

Sebastian glanced out of the window of the study as he served the afternoon tea to Ciel. He saw the boy still sitting there talking away to those rose bushes. Oh how cute, “Finnian has been sitting out there all day talking his head off.”

“It’s because you told him that the roses would bloom if he talked to them,” he took a sip of his tea, “He is naïve, but he’s quite dedicated.”

“Why yes, yes he is.” Sebastian smirked and turned back to his work.

 

After the butler had but his Boo-Chan to bed, he walked out into the crisp night air with a lantern in hand. He spotted Finn sleeping among the rose bushes, he sighed. The boy was too cute, sleeping with a smile on his face.

Without hesitation he lifted the teen up in his arms like he usually did with Ciel and began to carry him to his sleeping quarters. Finny squirmed a little in his arms and woke.

“Sebastian?” he slurred rubbing his eyes, maybe he was dreaming, but there was Sebastian. Carrying him like a bride, his crimson eyes smoldering as they met his.

“You should never strain yourself like that, you could get a cold from sleeping outside” he hugged the shivering gardener tighter as they entered the mansion.

A deep blush settled on Finny’s face, his heart-rate sped, his skin felt tingly and butterflies flew about inside of him. “S-Sorry, Mr. Sebastian.”

The demon was well aware of how he was affecting the blonde, it was so according to plan, it was perfect, his plan was coming along nicely. He opened the door to Finnian’s room, “Just don’t do it again, you had me worried.”

Warmth spread through Finn’s body, Sebastian had been worried about him! He wanted to squeal like Maylene did all the time. Sebastian sat him down on the bed, “Now you must sleep.”

The younger boy nodded yawning, the ink-haired butler unhooked the hat that hung on his shoulders and placed it on the nightstand, they were so close he could feel the butlers breath on his cheek. His skin prickled.

Sebastian inhaled the boys earthy scent with relish. It was so clean, so pure, it made his mouth water. He was untainted, unlike his master who no longer held innocence like Finnian. He wanted so badly to corrupt the boy right then and there, but that would have to wait a little bit longer. But while he was here, he might as well set it up a little more, and confuse the boy into loving him.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Finny’s ear and helped him into bed. Finnian was so happy he could only manage a few stutters. He pulled the covers up to his nose to try and hide his smile.

“Goodnight my dear Finnian,” Sebastian leaned down, he smoothed away the hair on his forehead. Finn’s heart stopped. He kissed his forehead gently. Then stood up and left the room.

He could hear the boys squeals of delight.

Finn clutched at his head, wiggling around in happiness, “He touched my hair again!!” he squealed, “he kissed my forehead!!” He screamed in delight into his pillow.

 

Best.Day.Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I have too much fun writing Finn's reactions.  
> Because that's what I do.


	3. Blooms

Finny’s dreams were filled with red eyes, flowers and his soothing voice, leaving Finny refreshed as he woke the next morning. Alright, it was settled, he did have a small crush on Mr. Sebastian…okay maybe a HUGE crush on the butler. He felt like Maylene suddenly, would he soon need glasses?

Even as he made his way out to the garden he was a having a hard time redirecting his thoughts away from his butler… “Focus,” he muttered to himself.

The sun was already risen and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. He skipped happily over to his garden shed to retrieve his watering can, he hummed as he filled it to the brim.

“To water my rose buds,” he sang and began to lung the heavy container towards his rose garden, whistling the tune he had been humming. He walked over to the rose bushes on to find…

His watering can fell to the ground with a slosh.

“THEY BLOOMED!!!!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air like a little kid on Christmas.

The whole rose garden was covered in the beautiful array of roses. Red, pink, blue, purple, white, and black. It was beautiful and smelled delicious.

He did a little happy dance, Sebastian would be so happy with his work!! He quickly picked up his neglected watering can and began to water his precious flowers. “I can’t wait until he sees this!”

 

As soon as Ciel was busy writing his letter to the Queen, Sebastian rushed out to the garden. He was quite surprised and pleased that they had bloomed overnight. Maybe Finny had a special connection to flowers, those roses weren’t due to bloom in days! He spotted the boy in the rose bushes, pulling weeds and chatting away.

“Oh the blue roses are my favorite! Blue is my favorite color, why? It reminds me of the ocean or the sky. Makes me think of clean things and little baby boys.” Finny chirped.

“What lovely roses,” Sebastian mused petting the soft petals of a red bloom near-by. “Just in time for Elizabeth’s arrival this afternoon.”

Finny’s heart fluttered, keep calm, act normal. He told himself. “I was so surprised when I spotted them this morning!!” he stood up from his crouch in the bushes. “I hope they stay this lovely over Spring and Summer!”

“Hm,” Sebastian hummed in response, “That would be the best, thank you for all your hard work in growing these roses. They make it feel like spring. Lizzy will be delighted.”

“You really think so?!” The garden boy smiled brightly, “Gosh thanks! I’ll keep working them extra hard!” he promised.

After a moment of silence, listening to the birds hum and bees buzz, Sebastian decided to bait him more, “So blue roses are your favorite roses?”

Finn blushed, Sebastian had heard him talking to the roses. “Uhh, yeah I suppose so. They make me think of Spring. I love the color blue, would I be correct if I guessed your favorite rose was a black one?” he asked.

“You would be completely correct. I quite enjoy black roses, they make me think of flowers blooming at midnight.” He gave a dashing smile to the redhead, making him nearly swoon, "I must attend to the preparations for Elisabeth’s arrival in a few hours, however I will further this conversation at the ball tonight.”

“R-Really?” Finnian was recovering from that charming smile the butler had flashed him. “I mean, sure thing Mr. Sebastian!” the boy beamed, even as Sebastian disappeared, He suddenly felt alone.

“Until then, Mr. Sebastian…”   

   

 

Finny straightened the bowtie of the suit Lizzy had instructed him to wear, it was a dark blue suit, it brought out his eyes, which he thought that was a nice touch, as he left his room he spotted the rose garden and an idea popped into his head, he ran outside and clipped off a single black rose, for Mr. Sebastian. Lizzy had loved the garden, she had even hugged him when she saw it when she arrived.

He fixed the clips in his hair, took a deep breath and entered into the ballroom. The black rose tucked up his sleeve.

 

“Sebastian, you seem quite oddly happy this evening,” Ciel observed as they descended the stairs, heading towards the ballroom.

“The rose garden made Lizzy happy, therefore I am happy.” Sebastian lied, he was just thinking of the things he was going to do to Finny after his Boo-Chan went to bed.

“It seems more than that, however could you be happy for her presence? The babbling blonde gives me headaches.” He said as they entered the ballroom.

Sebastian couldn’t even reply before the girl was captivating his master, “CIELLLLLL YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!!” The blonde ran over and snatched Ciel away. Pulling him into a frantic dance.

The butler hid his smirk as he saw Ciel’s face of disgust. It was obvious that his young master didn’t love the girl, but she failed to see that. She was naïve, like Finnian, no, she was the idiotic naïve, his goldenboy was the cute kind of innocent naïve soul, one to be easily corrupted. Now dancing about with Maylene.

He tucked a blue rose further into his jacket.

The song changed and Maylene was handed off to Bard, Finny fluttered over to him like a humming bird to nectar. His emerald eyes gleaming, “It’s so happy at these times?”

“Of course it is, it’s lovely, anything for Elisabeth, by the way you look dashing in a suit. You clean up swell.” Sebastian replied. Finny looked quite delectable at that moment. He wanted to peel that suit off of the teen, right now. But patience is a virtue. Sebastian had loads of patience.

“You always look dashing in a suit Mr. Sebastian! I have something to accent it.” Finn fumbled a little and pulled the black rose out from his sleeve and handed it to his beloved.

The butler beamed and put the beautiful rose up to his face and breathed in its rich dark scent. Just to make it worth more, he kissed the rose lightly, eliciting a deep red flush from the boy. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I have my own gift as well.”

I flicked out the smaller blue rose, it’s thorns had been cut off and it was trimmed short, Sebastian didn’t hesitate to tuck it in the boys hair, behind his ear. It went perfectly, and to drive the boy mad he kissed that rose as well, making Finny squeal a little.

“M-Mr. Sebastian!’

Ciel glared in anger at the fluffy scene unfolding in front of his eyes, what was Sebastian doing? Flirting with his gardener?! And Finny was blushing like Maylene! Those lips belonged to him! He remembered a night from a few weeks ago, Sebastian’s lips, all over his skin….

He growled, he would NOT let the naïve redhead steal away Sebastian (who was rightfully his) but it seemed that Lizzy loved the gardener, and getting another gardener to replace Finnian would be quite troublesome. No he would just have to manipulate the boy, hmmm he knew the right reaper to go to for advice on that.

“Hush Finn,” Sebastian bowed down, looking into those emerald green orbs, he cupped the boys chin with a gloved hand. “We will finish this tonight after the master is asleep, meet me here again at ten.” He whispered against the boys cheek.

“O-Of course” Finns blood was on fire.

The butler straightened up and walked away towards Ciel who was looking quite angry at the moment.

Finny swayed a little, feeling light headed. Oh my, GOD. He flushed and smiled.

“Oh Sebastian.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 took me forever, but I finally put my dreams to words.


	4. Plans

“Lies do not become this sweet, innocent mouth, young master,” Sebastian pushed down with his thumb, forcing Ciel's lips to part.  
  
Ciel stared up at the demon with wide eyes, pupils dilated with fear and … something else.  
  
“I don’t want this,” he whispered against that thumb.  
  
“Yes, you do,” Sebastian replied softly, and then fastened his lips to Ciel’s.  
  
He used the thumb he still had pressed on Ciel’s lip to coerce the young man’s mouth open wider, and slid his tongue inside. It was the first kiss Ciel had ever received, and he suddenly knew the moment would be fixed firmly in his memory for a long, long time. Sebastian was not gentle. He seized Ciel’s untutored lips and devoured them. Tongue invading the soft, moist depths of Ciel’s mouth, Sebastian kissed him hard and deep. The feeling was electrifying, dragging a low moan from deep in Ciel’s throat. Against his will, his eyes fluttered shut, only to fly open when Sebastian ended the kiss and trailed his wet lips across Ciel’s cheek, to the pink, vulnerable shell of the young man’s ear.  
  
“Young master,” Sebastian breathed softly into that ear, causing Ciel to shudder violently at the sensation.  
  
The demon’s wicked, sinful tongue then lapped slowly along the curve of the ear, teasing and tasting before dipping into the opening. Ciel cried out then, overwhelmed by the pleasurable heat radiating out from where Sebastian’s tongue touched him. Arms that had been straining against the demon’s hold ceased their struggles, and Ciel’s body went lax. Sebastian hummed approvingly and released Ciel’s wrists. The young man didn’t have the strength or will to move, however, and his arms stayed stretched above him as if held by invisible shackles.  
  
Sebastian left his ear to place hot, damp kisses along his throat, lingering over the rapid pulse fluttering there. Ciel was quickly losing his ability to think clearly, caught up now in the demon’s sensual allure. Unknown to the pleasures of the flesh, he swiftly succumbed to the fire Sebastian was deliberately rousing in him.   
  
With his lips still on Ciel’s neck, Sebastian’s hands did not remain idle. Roving down Ciel’s body, he grasped the edge of the white nightshirt and raised it. Cool air touched Ciel’s skin as first his thighs, then entire lower body were exposed. Some semblance of sanity began to return to him, only to be promptly squashed when Sebastian opened his mouth, drawing hard and fast the sensitive flesh of Ciel’s throat. Whimpering, Ciel fell back under the erotic spell.  
  
The soft cloth of his nightshirt was pushed up and up, until the flowing garment pooled around his upper chest. Arms lifted above his head. Bright eyes dazed and lit with passion. Pale skin flushed pink with arousal. Legs parted around Sebastian’s hips. Ciel had no idea of the wanton picture he presented; or that, to the demon, he resembled nothing less than a delectable pagan sacrifice.  
  
After leaving the nightshirt bunched around Ciel’s shoulders, Sebastian’s hands traced the young man’s soft, smooth skin. He palmed the pale, dusky nipples on that chest, rubbing his thumbs across the hardening tips, and eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Ciel. Dipping his head, he kissed one small point while his hand teased and plucked the other. When his teeth nibbled on the tiny bud, rolling it and then biting down hard, the pleasure-pain caused a keening cry to burst from Ciel’s mouth. His body bowed under the sensation.  
  
“So sweet, so innocent, so easily corrupted,” Sebastian murmured against Ciel’s skin  
  
Ciel didn’t hear him, blind and deaf to anything but the desperate heat throbbing in his body. Sebastian smiled darkly and drew his mouth down Ciel’s abdomen, stopping to torment the navel with his tongue, and then he moved lower. The first, fleeting touch had Ciel looking down his body in confusion. It seemed Sebastian had been waiting for that. The demon captured him with a piercing, crimson gaze and slowly lowered his head. He wouldn’t release Ciel’s eyes as he enveloped the young man’s throbbing erection.  
  
The damp heat was incredible, sending surges of pleasure darting through Ciel's body. His head spun, the blaze in his groin overriding the momentary shock he had experienced when Sebastian took him into that wet mouth. Using his tongue along the length, Sebastian employed a light suction while his hand reached down to caress the shaft.  
  
“Ngh!” Ciel’s head thrashed wildly, his hands finally moving, but only to fist the covers underneath him. He felt he would simply fly apart if he did not hold on to something.  
  
Sebastian sucked harder, pulling Ciel deep into his mouth in a fast, skillful rhythm. Ciel’s hips bucked uncontrollably against that clever mouth. Something was building low in his body, something he didn’t understand. He felt on the verge of something amazing, when Sebastian let his flesh go with a pop.  
  
“Wh-what?” he was bewildered by the sudden loss of the moist warmth around his member.  
  
“Shh, young master,” Sebastian said huskily,” it’s not over yet.”  
  
Ciel had no time to discern the other’s intention before Sebastian had lifted his hips, bending his knees to his chest, and then placed firm, wet lips on a place that had Ciel’s mouth falling opening in horrified embarrassment.  
  
“Wait, Sebastian! Don’t— _oooh_ ,” his protest transformed into a moan of pleasure as Sebastian’s devilish, nimble tongue probed the small, hidden entrance to his body.  
  
Shame blended with the pleasure, heightening his arousal to unimaginable proportions. Sebastian pulled back, licking his lips as if savoring the taste, and placed one, slender finger on the puckered bud he had just been teasing with his tongue. The finger pressed inward, pushing past the resistance it met, until it slid deep within Ciel’s tight depths.   
  
Ciel didn’t understand what was happening, only knew the pleasure of moments ago had faded some in face of the burning sting in his bottom. He felt his body stretch to accommodate that finger, and he bit his lip against the pain.  
  
Sebastian removed that finger, only to push two inside the opening. Ciel froze, the sharp pinch of pain travelling up his spine. Those fingers moved, wriggling and thrusting until they bumped against something that made him contort and cry out.  
  
“Ahh!”  
  
Ciel writhed against Sebastian, lost in the feelings swamping his body, so he didn’t notice when the butler eased back and shed his own clothes. He wasn’t aware of anything until his hips were lifted completely off the bed. The feel of his legs sliding against warm, naked skin roused him, had him opening his eyes to see a very nude Sebastian between his thighs, his legs crooked over the other’s shoulders. Something larger, wider than before began pushing into him. His brow furrowed in distress and he whimpered.  
  
“I don’t … I can’t…,” he whispered incoherently.  
  
“You can, young master,” Sebastian said, his own voice slightly rough and uneven.  
  
With one hard lunge, Sebastian buried his entire length in the dark recesses of Ciel’s body. Ciel groaned, feeling as if he had been split into, and then Sebastian began thrusting. Ciel shifted, trying to get away from the sensation, and caused Sebastian to scrape over that hidden pleasure button again. His body twisted violently. The friction from Sebastian moving in his body, and hitting that spot, repeatedly created a delicious pressure that built and built until it desperately needed an outlet.  
  
Sebastian suddenly touched him between his legs. Ciel looked up into that deadly, beautiful face, stared into those red, shining eyes, and he exploded. Throwing back his head, he screamed, unfamiliar ecstasy racing up his shaft and spilling out in violent bursts across his belly and chest.   
  
Sweat gleaming on his face, Sebastian increased his movements until his hips were hammering against Ciel’s in sharp, quick smacks, forcing tiny moans and cries from the young man’s lips. With one last, hard lunge, Sebastian arched his back and stilled, vicious delight on his face as he climaxed. Ciel felt something warm and wet wash inside him, but he was too stunned by everything that had just happened to question it.  
  
Sagging back against the bed, exhaustion unexpectedly claimed his body. He barely winced when Sebastian pulled out. Was vaguely aware when Sebastian left the bed, only to return fully clothed and carrying a tray with a glass on it.  
  
“Here, young master,” he said in his normal, proper, butler tones.  
  
Mind tired and fuzzy, Ciel allowed Sebastian to hold the glass to his lips while he drank. He didn’t protest when his now damp and soiled nightshirt was stripped from his body. Only stirred marginally when a soft, wet sponge bathed away the sweat and proof of their combined pleasure from his body. His limbs were slack and pliable as Sebastian dressed him in fresh linens and tucked him under the covers. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with the feelings he had secretly harbored until this moment for his demon servant, as well as the ramifications this night would bring. Now, Ciel only wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me a while.  
> And tons and tons of editing.  
> TONS.


	5. Match

Erratic heartbeats shook through Finny, why was he so nervous? This was just Sebastian… and he had no clue what was going to happen once he stepped through these doors. Would Sebastian be in there waiting for him, would he be lurking in the shadows, standing there in the middle of the room, would he be cleaning? He had no clue what Sebastian had in store for him. All he knew was he wanted to run away, yet burst through those doors at the same time.

“Calm yourself,” he hissed slightly. Why was he making such a big deal about it? Be a man, just open the stupid doors and walk inside. There isn’t anything to be afraid of. It’s Sebastian we’re talking about. Okay the butler was pretty terrifying when he was mad… but he could be sweet, he had seen him sweet before.

His thoughts calmed him and he opened the doors. And quickly stepped inside. There was a single light in the large room, Sebastian stood with a candle in his hand in the center of the ball room.

“You showed my dear Finnian.” The butler said with a dark tone. It made Finny shiver. They stood in sheer silence as Finn’s heart beat like a rabbit. “But I only have one question before anything happens.”

“W-what is that?” damn he was stuttering again.

“You already know what I was suggesting earlier in during the ball, am I correct?”

“Y-Yes.” He lied.

“What was that?” the butler smirked. He just wanted to make sure his intensions were clear to the boy.

“You want to….uh, we are going to… I don’t know….uh, I can’t explain it.” He sighed flushing again.

“Let me help you…” Sebastian was suddenly in front of his being. Leaning down so their faces were even. “Simply, I want to make love with you.”

Finnian hiccupped and turned as a tomato. “oh.” He squeaked.

His reactions are most rewarding, the butler thought, cupping the boys chin. He would be slow and sweet with him. He deserved sweet and loving. The demon wouldn’t break him quite yet. He was not ready yet, he was not Ciel, he didn’t know what pain was quite yet.

“Yes, but first, you have to agree…to let me have you. All to myself, tonight.”

Sebastian was asking him? He bit his lip, “Of course.” He whispered.

The butler gave a smile, and wasted no time setting the mood. He watched the boy as he bit his lip. Oh god that was sexy. He tilted Finny’s chin up and, for the first time, claimed the redhead’s lips as his own.

Finny squeaked in surprise and suddenly melted against Sebastian as the raven kissed him deeply, this was his first kiss to a guy (we won’t count the one time he kissed Bard) the butler tasted of red liquorish and roses. His eyes widened. And he stretched on his feet to deepen the kiss.

Sebastian took that as a further sign of agreement. The boy was now his for tonight and he would take great advantage of that. He scooped him up like he would Master Ciel on many occasions. He broke the kiss. “This will be most comfortable on a bed, don’t you agree?” he asked the angel in his arms, who just nodded and hiccupped. He was like a little bunny.

Sebastian began a sprint to the other side of the house for his bedroom, Finny decided he liked the feel of the wind going through his hair. He liked the taste left in his mouth left over from kissing Sebastian, he liked the smell of the butler, his smooth voice, perfect hair, crimson eyes that screamed danger and love. He loved everything about Sebastian. No doubt, he felt giddy to be chosen like this. To be wanted like this. It was a new feeling.

He closed his eyes, letting all his cares fly by like the wind, and suddenly he was thrown on something soft and bouncy. His eyes flew open in surprise. He was suddenly slightly scared. He couldn’t see anything now, he could hear rustling and then Sebastian’s lips on his own again.

He felt the butler’s hands in his hair and he felt the weight of Sebastian on the bed. His eyes adjusted. Sebastian towered over him, with bright red eyes, “Hmmm, you taste like strawberries and cupcakes.” He whispered.

“Is that a good thing?” he asked.

“Of course it is silly boy, now let me show you how sweet I can be.”

Sebastian kissed the boy with sickly sweet passion again, it was addicting. This was so different from the frenzied passion he had shared with Ciel earlier. No, it was so much different. He enjoyed kissing the boy the most.

Deft hands unbuttoned Finny’s dress shirt, he removed his gloves quickly and used them to feel the boy’s smooth lean chest. Not too skinny, not mushy. It was the perfect tanned hew. He was so gorgeous, his little goldenboy, his little doll, like Ciel he was dainty and small.

“Don’t say a word Finny, just feel.” He purred.

Finnian took a deep breath and let go, Sebastian’s taste heavily on his tongue. He relaxed, blushed and let Sebastian have his way…

 

 

Ciel groaned in frustration as he heard Grell’s squeals of delight.

“Grell please calm down…” he hissed. “Take this seriously, please or I will kick you out of my house.”

“HOW CAN I?! OF COURSE I WILL HELP YOU!!! I LOVE TO HELP PEOPLE WITH LOVE ADVICE!!!” the reaper danced around wildly in a circle, they stood in Ciel’s office, a private meeting Ciel had set up, Sebastian was hidden from Grell, but he shouldn’t worry too much since William (A.K.A Grell’s fiancé.) was here also.

“So you called us here in love advice? How petty, I thought you didn’t bother with such things.” Will snorted as he pushed up his glasses.

“This isn’t a simple matter, this is dire. Demons shouldn’t interact with anyone else in that manor except their masters, am I right?” Ciel asked crossing his legs, he hoped that this was the case.

Grell froze, “So wait, you need help with Sebastian? Wait?! WHAT!? MY BASSY HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER? WAIT YOU LIKE MY BASSY?” he shrieked. He never knew!!!??

Both Will and Ciel smacked their foreheads, “Of course Grell, that’s why we are here. Demons are supposed to be loyal to their masters.”

“Sebastian has taken in another besides me and I know I cannot change Sebastian, so I must change the boy,” Ciel explained, “I can’t do it on my own.”

Grell nodded, “Oh I see!!! So Sebby-Chan is selling himself away to someone else? Besides you, so you want us to find a way to steal the other boy’s heart.”

“Yes.”

“Well that is where Grell comes in.” Will sighed, “I can only give advice. Who is this boy?”

“His name is Finnian, the garden boy,”

Grell began laughing, “That adorable garden boy!? Haha hahahaha that is too easy!!!” the reaper fell to the ground in hysterical laughter.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, why did he ask him again? Oh yeah, he needed this, after yesterday, he needed Sebastian. Who was in the garden right now, probably molesting Finny. “Spit it out.”

“If all you’re going to do is laugh we can leave and I can do this,” Will threatened.

Grell whipped away a tear of laughter and sat up on the ground. “Remember the last time we visited Will, Ronny? Hmmmm remember he had his eyes glued to that boy of sunshine, it was quite adorable. Simply, we get Ronny here. And then set up some scenes. BAM Sebas-chan is yours Ciel and Ronny can stop hitting on my William!!”

“Ronny likes Finny?” Ciel asked, it made sense, since the reaper had that stalker-ish hew about him, “How lovely.”

“Yes, he stalks him sometimes, all we have to do is set them up and Ronny will do the rest.” William agreed.

Ciel smirked, “Well let’s start the match-making.”

“OH THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over it and made it short because I couldn't write very well today.


	6. Bad Acting

 

“Sebastian hurry, we’re leaving now.” Ciel snapped from inside the carriage.  He needed Sebastian gone for Grell and William to work their magic with Ronald and Finnian. Of course he had the perfect excuse of another criminal to capture, but he worried for it. What if Finny still loved Sebastian when they returned? What would he do? Command Sebastian to never touch his gardener again? He shook his head. That wouldn’t do, he began to think about a plan B.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian answered quickly, Finny stood behind him quietly. “I will be gone for quite some time I believe, I am so sorry” he turned to face the little gardener who looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

“Of course.” He nodded. “Just be safe, don’t let Ciel die,” Finny was at a loss of words, no Sebastian for a while…

Sebastian smirked and bent down, “Be good, don’t burn the house down, remember me every night.” He gave the boy a chaste kiss and jumped into the carriage, he looked out the window and waved goodbye.

Ciel gave a small glare at his butler, “Why such a long goodbye?” he asked.

“No particular reason master, I was simply pardoning the boys feelings for a few moments. He’s worried for our safety,” Sebastian answered.

“Tisk, he has no idea what we are going to do anyway, it’s none of his concern. He is too naïve to understand.” Ciel spat and the subject was dropped.

Finnian sighed, calming down his blush from the kiss, it had only been a few hours ago it seemed since Sebastian and him were making love on Sebastian’s bed. His body felt tingly inside, and then empty, his lover would be gone for a while. Is this what it feels like to truly miss someone?

“Life is good.” He forced a smile and skipped back to the garden, he began to hum a love song as he watered the roses. Paying special attention to the black ones, He couldn’t let them die while Sebastian was gone.

“I don’t know if I told you this, but I think I have finally met my soul mate…” he told the roses, “He’s tall, dark, handsome, he makes love to me, and he is the best butler in the world, he can do anything. He could have anyone, but he wants me.” He laughed, “Why me? I am just a little garden boy…” he shrugged, “I’m just so happy, but he’s gone for a few days. So you guys are all I have to talk to”

 

“AWWWWWWWWWWW HE TALKS TO THE ROSES!!!” Grell exclaimed suddenly, he put his binoculars down and giggled, “He is perfect for Ronald.”

“How childish,” Will sighed, this was going to be a painful afternoon it seemed, with Grell directing them around like a director of some bad play.

“THAT’S ADORABLE.” Ronald blurted as he glanced through the binoculars, his eyes glued to the cute garden boy who made him cheek flush, his mouth water. Finnian was the cutest among humans. So sweet and pure, it made him want to take they boy and rape him…..oh my.

Will narrowed his eyes, they stood on the roof of the mansion looking down at Finnian. “We should execute Ciel’s orders now Grell, it’s the perfect time.” He said.

Grell put his hands on his hips, “Hush! You can’t rush love!” he batted his eyelashes at Will, “That’s why it took you so long to realize you loved me.”

William resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “I have yet to realize that,” he muttered, he pushed up his glassed, “Ronald, you know what to do, am I right?”

Ronny nodded, “Of course, I save him and Mey-rin from you trying to steal their souls. Then accidentally leave my glasses in Finny’s possession and I come back tomorrow when Ciel is still chasing after the criminal and seduce the boy.” He said blushing. Tomorrow would be the best part.

“Good, now just stick to the plan and everything should be okay.” Grell sighed, “I will stay up here. And watch, this will be better than any of my romance novels!”

 

Finny whistled and trimmed the hedges as usual, he wanted Sebastian to hurry and come home. He knew that Ciel wouldn’t return with Sebastian in at least three days, he was probably finding a deadly criminal, having a usual adventure. He knew they wouldn’t be back by tonight. He sighed in sadness, he quite liked sleeping in Sebastian’s arms.

Suddenly out of now where he heard a scream. He froze, who was that?! He heard another, it was Maylene!!!!! It was coming from…

A flash of black, he saw William run by, with Maylene draped over his shoulder. “FINNIANN!!!!!!” she screamed reaching out for him.

William stopped in front of the surprised gardener, “Finny I also need you to come with me.” He said coolly as he could manage as the girl screamed and thrashed about over his shoulder, “FINNY!!!! SAVE ME!!!” she wailed.

“Wha?? No never!!?? Give Maylene back!!” Finny yelled, taking several steps back but not cowering.

“Too bad,” the reaper shrugged, he ran towards Finnian and scooped the boy up easily, and hung his over his other shoulder, both teens were kicking him madly, “LET US GO!!!!” they shouted.

Grell watched his beloved capture the children with a grin, “And cue in Ronald.” He smirked.

“William!!! Stop!!!” Ronald yelled, jumping over a hedge, “You can’t steal their souls!! They are in Sebastian’s care!!” he exclaimed in a theatrical manor.

Finny watched as the orange and black haired reaper turned on the lawnmower, “Let them go Will.”

“No, get out of my way Ronny.”

“I can’t let you take them.” Ronny spat.

“Try and stop me,” Will smiled, he had never been a good actor, but both teens had frozen in their kicking.

“I WILL” Ronald shouted.

“Do it!” William shouted tossing the two servants aside, he pulled out his scythe, “bring it on Knox.”

Finnian watched in slight awe as the two reapers clashed again and again. He watched as Ronald drew blood from William, whoa. Will punched Ronald, sending his glasses flying to the rose garden, Ronny struck back knocking Will down with his mower.

William purposely let Ronald beat him up, blow after blow, he fell to the ground, helpless. “Stop!!!”

Grell frowned, “Oh don’t hurt him!!!” he bit back tears, he would slap Ronny once he got the chance.

Ronald halted his assault. “Do you give up?” This was bad acting, but so far it was working, he had a hard time not running over to Finny and cuddling him…

“YES! They can go!!” Will yelled. He cringed in pain, he would slap Ronny later. He was having too much fun with this bad acting.

“Leave!!” Ronald yelled.

Will stood to his feet and ran from the property, clutching his side.

Finnian gazed up in amazement. “Whoa!!! THANKS!!!” he exclaimed as Ronald helped him stand to his feet.

“No problem, I couldn’t let him steal innocent souls.” Ronald gave a charming smile.

Maylene was drooling over the strange-haired reaper, “Come back anytime!!” oh my he was handsome…since Sebastian was already taken…

“Yeah!! What can we do to reward you?!” Finny nodded, he couldn’t let his hero down.

“Oh don’t waste your time, it’s nothing, I might come back if he ever tries it again.” Ronald petted Maylene on the head and turned to Finnian, “You are pretty brave for yelling at Will,”

“Thanks,” he smiled back at the kind man. “You’re Ronald right?”

“Yep of course, You’re Finnian? Ciel’s garden boy?” Ronald purred, “You have lovely gardens and roses. The blue ones are my favorite.”

Finny tried to keep his blush down as Ronald shamelessly flirted with him, “They are mine too.”

“Well until next time Finnian.” He gave a heart stopping wink and smile, he ran off in the direction of William.

Grell sighed, “They are terrible actors. Finny should see right through this horrid act. But he might be so stupid…” he looked back into the binoculars

Maylene watched the orange haired reaper disappear, “OH HE IS DREAMY! DON’T YU AGREE?”

Finnian bit his lip, “Well he did save our lives, and he is pretty handsome, I guess so.” He smiled, he hoped Ronald might come and visit again.

 

“Yeah, Finnian is that stupid….” Grell put his binoculars down…”Reminds me of myself before I had Will.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG.
> 
> Oh this is implied Grell/Will


	7. Emotions

 

 

“Sebastian, if you don’t come to your senses soon, I will slap you.” Ciel hissed at his butler who was spacing out at the scene of the crime. Like he had been for the last five minutes.

Sebastian blinked a few times and shook his head, “So terribly sorry master.” He apologized, he had been thinking of Finny…was the house still standing?

“Get your head out of the clouds.” Ciel sighed, he knew what Sebastian was thinking about, he could just taste it in the air, he was thinking of Finnian like usual. He turned away from his distracted butler so he couldn’t see his face.

He stared down into the puddle at his feet, his reflection staring back, He remembered when Sebastian would think of him like that. Kiss him goodnight, fuss over every bump and bruise, pat his head, gaze deeply into his eyes, And _care_ for him _love_ him. He felt alone suddenly, emotions rose to his surface.

It was all gone…replaced with forced care, an empty stare…a master and servant. Nothing more. Ciel blinked back tears, Sebastian was everything to him, and now…even if he stood merely ten feet away, Sebastian was gone. Ciel might own his body, but the demon’s love was gone.

“Master, are you feeling okay?” Sebastian finally asked, the boy had been staring down at a puddle for quite some time, letting his long black coat flutter around him.

“No…I wish to be left alone for a little bit. Please don’t follow me.” Ciel finally said, his voice slightly strangled from the tears threatening his eyes.

“Where are you going? Why? I can’t let you leave if you’re in danger.” Sebastian insisted, what was wrong with his boo-Chan?

“No, just leave me.” Ciel whispered, he shuddered against the cold, he couldn’t find the courage to turn around and let Sebastian see him like this, jealous and weak. He still faced away from his butler.

“I don’t think I can do that.” Sebastian replied softly.

Ciel spun around in anger, tears streaming down his small porcelain face. “I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE.” he spat angrily, he glared at Sebastian.

The ink haired demon’s eyes grew wide as he saw that his boo-Chan crying, he swallowed, “Master, why are you crying?” this didn’t make sense. Why would Ciel cry over a small bomb? No, it was something else, there was something else buried behind those beautiful blue eyes. Something screaming out at him as his master continued to leak out those heart-wrenching tears.

“Don’t look at me.” Ciel cried, covering his eyes. “I can’t stand it. I can’t stand your repulsive eyes looking at me anymore! Seeing right past me!”

The butler winced as his master said these words, he had some idea what this was about. “Boo-Chan, I don’t understand. What have I done to upset you?” he asked.

“It’s what you haven’t done, it’s what you’ve stopped doing. For weeks and weeks.” Ciel’s voice felt small and weak. “You’ve looked past me, you don’t focus on anything, or anyone. Your thoughts are only on him, you only think of him, you only want to see him. You don’t care about me anymore.” Ciel let out a sob, “You don’t love me anymore.”

The butler’s mouth grew dry, he looked down at the sobbing boy in front of him, if he had a heart, it would have been broken by now, if a demon could cry, he would be sobbing right now. His hands were shaking as he scooped up his limp master and stared into his eyes. Ciel’s blue eyes were empty and lost.

“I love you Ciel, more than anything in the world. You are my world. Don’t you ever forget that. And if I ever do, just merely remind me.”

Ciel stared blankly into Sebastian’s loving eyes, “I, don’t…believe you.”

Sebastian hugged Ciel tight, he lowered his head and kissed the boy. It was to show Ciel how much Sebastian loved him…more than anything, more than anyone, more than himself.

  

 

Finnian watched as Ronald walked onto the Phantomhive estate, his heart fluttered at the sight of his orange haired hero. He owed his life to Ronald, he also felt a little weird inside…like he usually did when Sebastian was around… “Ronald?” he said as he came closer.

Ronald smiled as the little gardener paused with watering the roses, he looked extra delectable today, his hat on top of his head, sleeves rolled up and shorts revealing tan smooth skin. Finny’s face was flushed from hard work and his hair seemed more blonde today and his green eyes brighter.

“Why good afternoon Finnian,” he smiled, “I was wondering if you’ve seen my glasses. It seems I have lost them since my battle with William.”

Grell peaked through the leaves of the bushes, he giggled, “Aren’t they just perfect William?” he asked watching the two blonde’s flirt.

Will stood behind him, leaning against a tree, “I don’t know, I don’t really care.”

Grell frowned, “Oh c’mon! Just take a lookie at them! Those blondes were made for each other, Ronald will treat the body like a king. You know he will, I can see it in his eyes. Can you see them staying together? Getting together?”

William sighed at glanced at Ronald and Finnian talking among the beautiful roses. “I can see them together, and staying together. Sebastian is most attractive of demons. If Ronald plays his cards right, we may have a chance. But if Ciel and Sebastian don’t work out their situation before they return. Finnian will be Sebastian’s again.” He explained.

“Yes! I’ve actually seen them! I found them yesterday when I was finishing my work, I think I have them somewhere in my room. I am so sorry that you lost them.” Finny exclaimed.

“Oh, thank you. No worries, I am glad you found them, it would have been terrible if I never found them. A reaper needs his glasses.” Ronny explained.

“Why do they need glasses?” the gardener asked. Though, he thought silently to himself, Ronald looked pretty damn sexy in glasses.

“It’s a long story, for another day.” Ronald purred, “But, you have them?”

Finny nodded, “Uh yeah, I found them late last night and I am pretty sure they’re in my room, I’ll go get them!” he set the watering can down and pulled off his gloves, “I’ll be right back.”

“Hm, wouldn’t it be nice just to see the interior of the Phantomhive mansion? If my glasses are harmed, I may need tools to fix them if they are damaged.” Really this was Ronald trying to get into the gardener’s room. He suddenly felt like sweeping the boy up right at this instant, but he had self-control for now.

“Uh, sure…” Finny raised an eyebrow. It wouldn’t hurt to let Ronald in, he saved his life. Ronald was nice…and handsome, and smelled like freshly cut grass…Finny’s mouth watered...letting Ronald inside seemed like a pretty good idea to him, “Follow me.”

The reaper smiled as he followed the younger teen through the side door of the mansion, he gazed around at the red hallways, “It sure is nice in here,” he whistled, looking at each painting and then back to the boy.

“We keep it nice for Master Phantomhive of course, he only expects the best and we serve the best.” Finny explained smiling.

“Oh the daily life of a servant, do you ever get tired of been a servant?” he asked.

“No, I quite like it. It’s pretty fun. I don’t mind working, I love what I do and we’re like one big family here.”

“How pleasant.” Was all he said as they rounded a few hallways and finally to the gardener’s room.

Finny opened the door and let Ronald in, he suddenly felt fuzzy and nervous with his presence, like he usually did with Sebastian. He bit his lip and was suddenly happy he had cleaned his room this morning. “Your glasses should be on my nightstand.”

Ronald strode into his room, he smiled, Finny was clean, he found that attractive and his room smelled like roses and honey. He picked up his glasses and inspected them a moment. They were crooked. “It seems they’re bent out of shape, do you have any pliers?”

With such luck Finny had a pair in his drawer, he pulled them out and handed them to his guest, who now sat down on his bed. He blushed as he realized that he had shut the door… He went to open the door, quickly.

Suddenly a gloved hand was atop of his as he tried to open the door handle. His heart froze for a moment as he felt Ronald’s heat behind him. He breathed in heavily. “W-What?”

Ronald smiled, he let his other hand rest on the door, trapping Finny in the middle of his arms, “You’re not going anywhere.” He said.

Finny flipped around and pressed against the door, he let his hands fall to his sides, he gazed into Ronald’s eyes, which were now framed with glasses, “Please…” he whimpered, “Don’t take my soul.”

Ronny blinked in surprise. “What? I would never take your soul my dear Finnian.” He said, how dare he think so low of him! “I would never dare harm you!”

Finny looked up confused, “Huh? Then…what? Why can’t I leave? ARE YOU LYING?” he yelled.

“Shhhh,” Ronny purred, “I’m not going to hurt you, You can’t leave because…” he licked his lips, “I find myself wanting you my dear garden boy. So badly at this moment.”

The redhead blinked and blushed, Ronald _wanted_ him? Like Sebastian wanted him? Like he wanted Sebastian?...like he wanted Ronald. “O-oh” he stuttered.

Seeing that Finny wasn’t resisting, Ronald wasted no time in taking action, he had waited too long for this day. He leaned over and kissed Finny with such passion and lust, Finn was almost knocked off his feet, this was so much different that Sebastian’s sweet love making. He kissed back, suddenly. With Sebastian gone, he never knew when they would return.

A small smile of victory, Ronald had won this round, he pulled the younger male, flush against him, his hands threading in that strawberry blonde hair that he found so adorable. He lifted the boy up a little for better access to his sweet mouth.

There was silent agreement, Finnian decided to give in, give up and feel like he did with Sebastian. He didn’t argue as he felt the gloved hands lift him up higher, and then pause, only for a moment before snaking up his shirt and dancing up his chest. Tickling him, he giggled as Ronny pulled away to breathe.

“Your giggle is so cute,” Ronald said as he lifted the hat off of him, he trailed his hands down that toned tan chest again, he knew it wouldn’t be as fancy and drawn out as he would like it to be. He had work to do, plus he needed the boy to want more after this round.

He pressed the boy against the door again, his hands descending to his crotch, he squeezed it lightly, watching the boy wriggle and blush was awarding. He fondled the bulge and kissed Finny again.

Ronald’s hands were amazing as they made him painfully hard, Finny groaned into the kiss, his own hands fanned out against the door. He bucked up into the reapers hand, he couldn’t help it.

Suddenly he was flipped around, his hands braced against the wall has Ronald hoisted the boy’s hips up, still massaging Finny. Ronald pulled the boy’s pants down so only his round ass hung out waiting for him, it made his pants grow tighter.

Finny gasped as a finger wiggled it’s way inside of him, the material of the glove adding extra friction, it didn’t bother him much, he focused on Ronald’s other hand that had snaked its way into his underwear. There was something about being fully clothed that made him even more hard. A second finger stung a little, but not for long, as Ronny pumped him fast… “Ah…ganna…..cum.” he gasped, rocking in time with the reaper’s hand.

“Not yet.” Ronald tightened his hand around Finnian’s cock as the boy erupted with a dry orgasm, “Just a minute darling.” He husked, adding a third finger to Finny’s back entrance with ease now.

Finny grunted, enduring the third finger, just waiting for the real fun to begin. He wasn’t sure if he was all too fond of being fucked against this wall…oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHHHH.
> 
> I cut the smut short at the end...


	8. Rumors

As Sebastian helped his beloved boo-Chan out of the carriage he spotted Finnian in the garden skipping about, the house was in one piece, everything seemed serene and happy, he smiled, “How pleasant, the house is still standing, and no one is dead.”   
Ciel smirked back and took his butler’s hand, he hopped out of the carriage, and smoothed down his jacket, “Well that’s a pleasant surprise. But we don’t know what the inside looks like quite yet.” He remarked. He didn’t let go of Sebastian’s hand as they walked into the gardens. It was pretty cheery, it was a good contrast from the hellish place they had been prior. He saw Finny pulling weeds, he knew he shouldn’t feel any anger towards his servant. Who didn’t like Sebastian? “Good morning Finnian.” He greeted him as they passed.  
Finny’s heart raced as he saw Sebastian and Ciel come home finally! Two weeks, they had been gone two weeks! He bowed when Ciel greeted, “Welcome home master. The house is the same as you left it.” He eyed Sebastian from the corner of his eye.  
“Did you have any trouble at all?” Sebastian asked smirking back.  
“No, though a reaper did try and steal Maylene and I’s souls…but we got that figured out.” The gardener answered flushing…thinking about Ronnie.   
Ciel smirked, Finny’s flush as he answered Sebastian told him that Grell’s plan had worked, "Hm, Sebastian, do you know anything of this?” he asked.  
Sebastian shook his head, “No, if it happens again, I will have a conversation with William for sure. We don’t want unwelcome reapers here.” He frowned, if reapers had come, how were they alive now? He would ask Finn later.  
They continued on into the house…  
Finny sighed, however was he going to tell Sebastian about Ronald? He knew he could never keep it a secret, he was terrible liar, and he hadn’t slept a night alone since the first night with Ronald. He had grown fond of sleeping in his arms, they cradled him like a jewel.   
“I guess, I will have to just wait until Sebastian asks…” he told the roses and continued on with his work.

Ciel sent Sebastian away to make preparations for dinner, he sighed in content, gazing out his window down at his gardener. He wondered what Sebastian had seen in Finny at first.  
Yes, Finny was adorable, he made you want to squeeze his cheeks, make him blush, stutter and shove him in a box…his mouth watered slightly at the possibility. Finnian, tied up with red ribbon, wearing nothing but a small mini skirt and a bow tied around his head, like a present. He blinked a few times, that was a naughty image. But he swore he would see that image one day.  
Well then, he knew exactly why Sebastian was attracted to this young male, he snorted and turned back to the task at hand. “Grell, you can come out now.” He snapped, annoyed that the redhead had taken so long.  
A bump and a gasp, Grell tumbled out of a closet nearby. Ciel rolled his eyes as the redhead struggled to stand on his own two feet. “CIEL! YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED IT!!” he exclaimed.  
Ciel crossed his arms, “I hope it’s good news.”  
Grell’s eyes glinted with a twinkle, “All thanks to my expertise, Ronald and Finnian have been at it for about 13 days! No problem! You should see them! They are simply adorable!!”  
Ciel sighed in relief, “So they’re together am I right? Nothing can get in the way now?” He hoped desperately it was all done over with.  
Grell nodded, “Love at first sight, there should be nothing in the way of you and Sebastian, unless you count me of course,” he snickered. “My Bassy”  
“But, if Sebastian and Ronald would ever…” he tapped his chin with a small gloved finger, “come to a disagreement over the boy.”  
“But that’s assuming Sebastian and Finnian still have a ‘thing’. Did you take care of that?” the reaper asked.  
Ciel nodded, “Yes I did. Sebastian loves me…but that doesn’t mean anything. Finny is simply a playtoy for him. Something for him to chew on, I don’t give a damn if Sebastian plays with him. But, we can’t hurt the boy’s feeling too much. It would go much smoother if Ronald had full claim with Sebastian’s approval. I have yet to tell my demon, it sounds manipulative.” Ciel explained.  
“Well I did manipulate them, but that isn’t the point. As long as Finnian loves Ronald more than Sebastian there shouldn’t be any problem.”  
Ciel bit his lip, “Would you fetch the boy for me?” he had to know for sure.

Finny gulped as he followed the crazy reaper down the hall, “W-What does Master Phantomhive want?” he asked, he was quite scared of Grell…  
“Oh, nothing much, he just needs to talk to you about Sebastian.” Grell flashed a creepy smile, “You’ve been doing some naughty things little Finny.”  
At his words Finn grew red as a tomato, was Ciel going to punish him for sleeping with Sebastian!!?? He felt embarrassed, he felt slutty, and ashamed. Ciel knew what he had been doing!!!  
They walked into Ciel’s office, Finny was shaking and nervous as he saw Ciel sitting down on top of his desk with his legs crossed, looking as dainty and beautiful as usual. “Finnian I have to talk to you.” He said in a stern tone.  
“S-sure,” he stuttered and bowed waiting a moment as Grell giggled and shut the door.  
Ciel assessed his gardener a moment, looking quite innocent…”So Finny, don’t act so innocent. I know everything. I know about Sebastian, I know about Ronald.” He started out.  
The boy gulped, “I-I can explain!!!!” he wailed.  
“No need, I don’t care as much as you think I do, I just need to make sure you know…” Ciel paused softening his glare, “That Sebastian is mine, he has always been mine and always will.” Right to the point, no need in explaining further.  
Finny sighed in relief, “I am so sorry, what trouble I have caused.” He gave a small frown that didn’t fit his face. “But! It was nothing! I mean, I have Ronald…as you know.”  
Ciel smiled, “Exactly, you are satisfied with him? We come to an agreement, I have Sebastian, you have Ronald, no questions. Now I will inform Sebastian of this, no worries. If he ever messes with you, don’t worry. We have an understanding.”  
“Hue hue, You’ve gotten into a naughty game Finny!” Grell murmured, he giggled, “Let’s throw William into this and we’ve got a real juicy show. Now Finny do you understand what Ciel wants?”  
Finny nodded, “He wants me to stay with Ronald…and not Sebastian, but if Sebastian messes with me…it’s not anything really…” he looked back up at Ciel, “Am I right?”  
Ciel nodded, “Yes,” he stood and suddenly he was face to face with his gardener, “And if we get into a miscommunication I can ban Ronald from visiting or I could ban Sebastian from ever looking at you again.” He threatened with a low tone.  
Finny tumbled back onto a comfy chair behind him, Ciel loomed over him, the young master cupped under his chin, “I UNDERSTAND!” he shouted in responded  
Ciel couldn’t help it, the boy’s skin was such a beautiful tan and his green eyes were so big and round, so innocent…he let go of his chin and stepped away. “Good.”

Maylene stepped away from the crack in the wall…this was the crack she used to spy on Ciel and Sebastian…because they usually had sex in this office around this time…she gasped…”FINNY?! AND SEBASTIAN? AND THEN RONALD?!” she screamed silently… she ran out of the room and down to the kitchen.  
“BARD!!! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!!!” she exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be a drabble chapter (just thought I would warn you)  
> Thanks to my new co-author.  
> :3


	9. Why do I care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta like a collection of drabbles...that go together?  
> You'll see.

 

It seemed like time flew by like absolutely nothing. One moment it was the end of summer, Finny was beginning to rake leaves and the next thing he knew…there were no leaves left and it was snowing outside, he gazed out his bedroom window.

He smiled, this meant winter was already here, no more gardening for now. He liked the snow, he slipped into his clothes, grabbing a heavy coat and some gloves and rushed outside. He watched the small unique flakes come down for the first time in this winter. “Oh wow!!” he exclaimed “They are so pretty!!” They felt cold against his face.

The snowflakes clung to his hair and eyelashes, Ciel woke up drowsy and Sebastian opened the blinds, “Oh,” his butler smiled. “It’s snowing young master.”

Ciel stood and walked over to his window, he looked down to see his gardener watching the snowflakes powder the ground, he smirked to himself as Finny’s big green eyes glanced up at his window and stared at him a moment. Ciel suddenly wanted to make snow angels…

 

 

Sebastian carried the tray of streaming hot hot-cocoa to living room, Ciel sat snuggled up in a huge blanket, looking small and cold. Maylene was knitting a scarf by the fire, Bard was smoking a pipe (oh fancy) next to her and Finnian was staring intently into the flames, the demon smiled as he handed them all the hot treat. “Drink up, we don’t want anyone getting a cold.”

Ciel watched as Finny attentively sipped his cocoa. He wondered where Ronald was these days…

But no matter, it wasn’t like he cared.

 

 

“Grell, where is Ronald these days?” Ciel asked setting down his pen as the red-haired demon lounged on his sofa.

Grell shrugged, “He is usually working for my Will these days.” Grell answered, “Why do you ask? How’s Finnian?”

“I haven’t seen Ronald around for a while, that’s why I am asking. Finnian is just fine. How is Ronald?”

“Hmmm, maybe they are just meeting in secret!! Finny is probably shy about these things! Ronald is extremely happy these days. Not that I care.” Grell sighed, “I don’t know what the fuss is about Ronnie.” He pouted, “I wish Sebastian fretted over me.”

The Earl rolled his eyes, “I just wonder if they are still together or not. That is all, maybe they are meeting in secret…” he gazed out the window tapping his chin.

 

 

“Maylene I have a task of you.” Her master suddenly blurted as she was changing his bed sheets. She paused surprised a little, Ciel usually never addressed her this directly.

“Yes master Phantomhive?” she asked adjusting her thick glasses.

“I need you to spy on Finny for a week, I want to know if he is still seeing Ronald.” Ciel commanded, he knew her stalking skills were valued, how many years had she been stalking Sebastian?

Maylene’s eyes grew wide in surprise and she blushed, “R-really? UH Sure of course!” she giggled to herself. That would be fun, to spy on Finny and Ronnie, her mouth watered slightly. She needed to find another crack in the wall for this.

“Good, tell me next week if they are still dating or not.” He nodded. This would be the only way.

 

Ciel got a knock on his bedroom door late one night, he sat up groggily in his bed, “Come in?” he murmured. Who in the world could this be?

The maid took a few tentative steps inside, “Uh, it’s been a week master, and you wanted me to report to you my findings…” she replied.

Ciel nodded, He had forgotten about that, “Well?” he asked.

Maylene sighed, “He was really boring, Ronald didn’t visit. I could ask him if he is still dating him…it doesn’t seem like it at all.” She responded.

His eyes widened, “So Ronald never came? AT ALL?”

She shook her head, “No.”

He sighed in anger, how could this happen? WHAT HAPPENED? He growled suddenly, “That’s a shame, thanks Maylene anyway. I have something to ask Finny now, myself.” He exclaimed. He would ask the gardener tomorrow.

 

Ciel made a b-line towards his gardener, who was shoveling snow from the sidewalk, “Finnian, I need to ask you something.”

The gardener paused in his work, puzzled at his master’s behavior. “Yes?”

Ciel paused, face to face with Finny, “What happened to Ronald? Where is he? What happened to him?” the Earl demanded.

Finny stood speechless, “UHm, it didn’t work out...It’s over.” He replied quietly.

Ciel glared at the green-eyed servant. “Why? What happened???”

“Nothing, I don’t love him.”

“Why not? You were so happy?” Ciel demanded.

“I-I love someone else.” Finny admitted. He sighed, this was all too complicated, he wished it was back to normal, before Sebastian had ever corrupted him that night,

“What do you mean you love someone else?” Ciel snapped.

Finny frowned, “I never loved Ronnie, I thought he was attractive, but I don’t love him! That’s that.”

“You should be so picky, give him a chance.”

“I did, it was nothing, I know it was a set up.”

“Who told you that?” Ciel gasped.

“Maylene.”

Ciel glared at Finny, “In any case, you should have given him a chance still!”

“How could I when I loved someone else?!” Finny snapped back, he was tired of arguing. No one would win.

Ciel glowered at his gardener, suddenly raging with anger. “WHY CAN’T YOU JUST SETTLE? HUH?! JUST SUCK IT UP AND BE WITH RONALD.” He literally screamed at Finnian. He clenched his fists as he saw the boy’s eyes tear up at his outburst.

“WHY DON’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? HUH?!” Finny yelled back, dropping the shovel and “WHY DO I EVEN MATTER?!” he wailed as he ran away, running around to the back of the house.

Ciel stood in the cold, staring down at the snow, he was shocked at the boy’s response. He had never seen Finny so mad. He suddenly felt so stupid, of course he had assumed Finny loved Sebastian again, he felt a pang in his chest suddenly.

Ciel ran his hand through his hair in distress, he felt guilty. Why had he yelled at Finny?! This was nothing! The other boy was right! He shouldn’t worry about him! He shouldn't care who Finny loved!!

“Ciel, what are you doing out here? Are you okay boo-chan?” his butler’s voice came from behind him.

“Just, leave me be for a while.” Ciel sighed, turning back into the mansion, past Sebastian and into the comfort of his own room, though it was the middle of the afternoon, he crawled under his covers, suddenly cold.

He felt cold inside, Why did he care? Sebastian loved him, that’s all that he needed, that’s what he had wanted, he felt empty suddenly, he loved Sebastian more than anything in the world. So why did he care about Finnian so much?

 

Finny ran into his bedroom, and curled up in his bed, why was Ciel so mean?! He whimpered in anger, why could he leave him alone? Why didn’t things make sense anymore!?

He closed his eyes tightly, hearing Ciel’s angry words in his head ‘ _WHY CAN’T YOU JUST SETTLE? HUH?! JUST SUCK IT UP AND BE WITH RONALD’_

He shuddered.

Ciel clamped his eyes shut, why was he such a jerk?!? Why didn’t Finny understand, he heard Finny’s words echoing though his head. _‘WHY DON’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? WHY DO I EVEN MATTER?!’_

He shuddered.

Finny opened his eyes brimming with tears, “I can’t settle because I love you, master.”

Ciel buried his head into his pillow, “I can’t leave you alone idiot, you matter because I love you.”


	10. The fanfic

 

 

Sebastian stood outside his master’s doorway, slightly shocked, he had heard what Ciel had said! How surprising! His Ciel was in love with both him and Finnian!? What weird events, he had also heard the boy’s conversation outside in the snow earlier.

He knew he shouldn’t bother his master any time soon about the subject, for fear something dramatic would take place that would ruin things even more, and repair nothing. He sighed, how was he going to fix this?

The demon could never give his master up, Ciel needed him, they both knew that. But where did Finny fit in this? This was simply too complicated at the moment…maybe he should ask Will for help…

 

William glared down at Ronald, “And why aren’t you letting Sebastian into my office?” he asked, putting his pen aside, “I have to accept all clients! You know this.”

Ronald looked down at his feet, “I don’t want to let him in because of what happened with Finnian a few months ago.” He admitted.

Will narrowed him eyes, “Just let him in, Sebastian is almost always on business terms. You know that, he would never do anything without Ciel’s permission. Let him in Ronald.”

Ronnie sighed and opened Will’s office door, he quickly brushed by the Phantomhive butler, he wanted to get away, he was ashamed he didn’t win Finnian’s heart. As if he hadn’t been heartbroken.

Sebastian walked into the reaper’s office, he ignored Ronny as he slipped past, he knew it was not his fault for Finnian’s actions. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, “I know this is a surprise, for the both of us but. I need your help.”

Will narrowed his eyes, “If this is about Finnian, I cannot help you. I only followed Grell’s instructions to help Ronnie, I know nothing more about that kind of relationships.” The reaper snapped.

Sebastian sighed, “I just need advice on it. Yes, it’s about Finnian and Ciel. But you are good at rejections… are you not.”

“What happened this time?” he asked.

“Ciel and Finnian outwardly hate each other, but in reality they love each other. Ciel still loves me, and so does Finny, but Finny is scared if he tells Ciel, he will get punished, Ciel is scared if he tells me about Finny, I will punish him…” the butler explained rather awkwardly. “it’s a whole slew of complicated feelings, and I cannot let my master live with the stress of this.”

Will smirked and adjusted his glasses, “How complicated. Why don’t you just stick them in a room together, wait an hour, come back and then see what happens.” He said almost sarcastically but Will didn’t _do_ sarcastic.

Sebastian chuckled, “I fear that if I do that, they will end up clawing each other’s eyes out instead of revealing their feelings. I have no idea what to do and if I ask Grell he will just insist that I leave them and come with him, trust me I already asked. You’re boyfriend sure is a flirt.”

“Grell is not my boyfriend, I simply stopped fighting him.” He smirked, “Anyway does this mean anything has to happen? Do they have to confess?”

Sebastian paused… “No, not really.” Then he stood up suddenly, an idea growing in his head. “Thank you William, you have a perfectly valid point!”

William grunted and nodded, “Of course I do, come any time.” He called after Sebastian who had already left his office with a bow.

He sat in silence. “Complicated humans.” He sighed and went back to his paperwork.

 

Ciel took the tea cup from his butler, he paused before taking a sip. “Sebastian, I love you more than anything in the world.” He suddenly said.

Sebastian smiled a little surprised on how forward his Ciel was being today, “And I love you more than anything in this world, the underworld and heaven. But why all of a sudden speak of this over tea?” he had some idea of course.

“I need you to know that, I need you to know this every day until I am old man, until I can’t speak anymore, I need you to know that.” The boy said taking a sip, like he hadn’t said something sweet.

“I already know that, and I may have you beat, I loved you when you were born, and I will love you even after you die. Until the end of time,” he kissed the boy on the forehead lightly, “I am glad you agree with me.”

Ciel blushed, he usually was sentimental, but he needed to focus on Sebastian and his duties. He didn’t have time to mess around with Finny. He didn’t want to.

Sudden realization, he didn’t want to love Finnian that way. He only wanted to love from afar, maybe even become his friend in the end, nothing good could come out of a relationship as complicated as him loving and sleeping with both Sebastian and his gardener. He took another sip of his tea.

“I would like to write a letter to Finnian, bring me my notebook.” He commanded with a light tone, he needed to make this right.

Sebastian handed his boo-chan his note book and pen, he didn’t want to know what Ciel was writing. He knew Ciel would figure this out. He decided it would be best to leave the subject alone.

Ciel took the book and pen and began to scribble down into it, a letter for his gardener…

 

Finny stumbled into his bedroom, he was tired from shoveling snow all day, he lit a candle and saw a small piece of paper lying on his bed, he picked it up and flicked it open,

He read it aloud,

“Dear Finnian, My apologies, for I am a spoiled young brat. I never meant to yell at you that day. I was merely frustrated and confused, I do not care whom you love, I do not care if he/she lives in this house or in another country. All that matters is that I am sorry. I wish to continue on like before, please don’t hate me, you are my friend. I know ordinary people don’t do that. I want you to know, that you exist as an important person to a rotten master like me. I have Sebastian to help along the way. I hope things go back to normal. Sincerely, Ciel Phantomhive.”

He stared down at the formal letter, he wanted to rip it up, he suddenly turned around and let the flame of the candle lick at the paper and catch fire, he watched as it turned black and crumbled into nothing.

“If that’s what you want master…” he whispered, collapsing onto the bed.

 

 

 

 

Bard leaned against the wall, the manuscript in his hands, “So wait, what happened to Ciel and Finny? Don’t they both love each other er something?” he asked the maid.

She sighed, “No you don’t understand! See they both decided that it would be better if nothing happened between them, since Ciel loves Sebastian so much and Ronald loves Finny so much.” She explained. “they realize that in the last chapter"

“That was a long story,” he scratched his head, “So…wait Sebastian was messing with Finny, then Ciel got jealous, had Grell help him set Ronald and Finny together, Sebastian and Ciel became lovers, and Finny and Ciel got into a whole argument and realized they loved each other, but never told each other, and decided to carry on.” He said flipping through the pages.

He snorted, “It was a good story, maybe you should become an author, how long did it take you to write this?” he noted that there was 10 chapters.

“It took me about two weeks, do you like it!? It’s called a Demon’s love!!!! I worked so hard to type this story up!!”

“The title fits I guess since the butler wins in the end, so much smut though. Something like this should never be shown to Sebastian or Finny,” The chef replied. “They would be shocked."

“Probably, Finny would get a nosebleed like I do, too bad it isn’t real!!! THEY ARE SO BORING!”

Sebastian turned the corner, “Maylene you have no time to tell your fantasies to Bardroy.” He snapped. Snatching the paper from the chef’s hands.

“MY STORY?!” she squealed, growing red as a tomato.

Sebastian chuckled as he scanned her gooey love story. It was quite long and detailed. “Get back to work! The both of you!”

“Y-yes Mr. Sebastian!!” Bard said running for the kitchen, Maylene began to fold the laundry she had started before she had shown Bard the book, she was still red as Sebastian continued to read her story, she was bright red in the face, would he tell Ciel about this!?

Sebastian sighed, “That was an interesting tale Maylene, but I assure you.” Sebastian paused before turning the corner, “Master Phantomhive would never love someone so much as Finnian, Ciel only settles for 8 inches or more,” he winked and left the sight.

“WAHHHHHHH” she melted into a puddle of embarrassment and images.

Maybe she should keep her fanfic’s to herself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!  
> It's all done.  
> You all probably hate me...
> 
> sorry.


End file.
